On The Edge
by WeasleyatHeart99
Summary: But then I open my eyes. I'm still standing on the edge. He won't rescue me. No one will pull me back.   I slam my hands and scream in fury, "NO!" Why did you do this? R&R
1. Jump

**Disclaimer: these fictional people are property of J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>I'm on the edge. I'm standing here, because he'll never love me. I'm here because I can't be perfect. I'm on the edge, because I can't live up to the expatiation. I will never be as kind as Al, as bold as James, or as smart as Hugo. I will never be as beautiful as Victorie, of as ambitious as Molly. I could never be as athletic as Louis or as funny as Fred. I cannot be as honest as Lucy, nor as logical as Dominique. I will never be as open minded as Roxanne, couragous as Lily, or as creative as Teddy. I will always be Rose the boring Weasley. I can't be my mother, I can't be perfect. I will never be the girl I should be. I will never get perfect grades. I don't play sports. I don't like to study. I hate pranks. I don't belong I'm an out cast always on the edge.<p>

So I'm here on the edge of the astronomy tower about to jump. The chilly Autumn breeze around me. Sending my red hair around my face. I wonder if I'll be missed. Will anyone care? I doubt it. But I can always hope, maybe he'll care. Maybe he'll save me. If only, than I wouldn't do this. I take a ragged breath, and I close my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks sounding worried.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Like hell you're standing to the edge of the astronomy tower, looking like you want to jump."

"I am going to jump." I reply.

"Why are you going to kill yourself?" He asks.

"Because I can't do it, I can't be perfect." I tell him "You'll never love me." I whisper to myself. I hear him come up behind me. Is he going to push me off? I hope so. Than I could die his voice being the last thing I heard. I would like that.

"Rose don't do it. You are perfect to me. I love you Rosie, don't jump." He tells me I don't believe him. He just doesn't want me to jump. He doesn't want to witness my suicide. No can love me I'm the loser, the boring girl. How could he love me. He's perfect.

"You're lying. You don't love me." I say. He grabs my wrist and gently pulls me down. I turn to face him. His warm gray eyes staring into my blue eyes. I want to melt but he holds on to me.

"I love you Rose just the way you are." than he crushed his lips to mine. I swear it was heaven. His lips are soft and warm. They taste like chocolate. After a minute he pulls back. Than he holds me and lets me cry. I pour my heart out to him, and he sits there listening rubbing soothing circles on my back. I never want him to let go. For a minute I feel safe. For a minute I feel loved. I look up and smile at him. He smiles back. I start to feel that everything is going to be alright. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes.

But then I open my eyes. I'm still standing on the edge. He won't rescue me. No one will pull me back. No one will save me. Because I'm not loved. I'm alone. So I take a deep breath and jump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think should i do a thing with reactions to her suicide? yes? no?** **let me know. Review please they make me so happy.** **~WeasleyatHeart99**


	2. Ron

**A/N ok so this is the first reaction so with out further a due oh and blah blah blah Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

><p>Ron<p>

I'm sitting on the couch of my country home, watching a slow burning fire. My arm wrapped around my beautiful wife. This moment is almost perfect, all that's missing are my children. If they were here it would look picture perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment, my small piece of perfection. I don't know what I would do if I lost her, my wife, my Hermione. She's been there since we knocked out that troll over 31 years ago. I couldn't live without my family, Hermione, Rosie and Hugo. They are my everything.

The floo activates and Neville comes out. What could possibly bring him here? Not that I'm not happy to see him, but he's kind of ruining my little_ I love my family _inner monolog. His face is grim like he's aged, I haven't seen that look since, Hannah found out she couldn't have children. Nothing else I know of could make him that grim. Hermione speaks up.

"Neville what's wrong, did something happen at the school?" Her brain still works faster than mine. I take in his face and my content and calmness left me. Did something happen to my children? Please dear god no. _Clam down Ron they're fine, you're jumping to conclusions._ I reassure myself.

"Ron, Hermione, will you come to the school with me? Please." Something's wrong, I can tell, Hermione can too because she's already at the fireplace. The look in his eyes makes me jump up. Please, God, Merlin, Buddha, and any other deities that people pray to, let my children be alright.

We arrive in Neville's office. My children aren't here, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. He silently gestures for us to sit down. As Hermione and I sit on the hard chairs. Neville takes a deep breath and sits across from. I've seen that face before, it's the face that says I don't know how to say this. His glance switched between us, the waiting is making it worse. Just spit it out please. As if he heard my thoughts Neville spoke.

"I have no clue how to tell you this, but I have to. Rose, she, I'm sorry." He can't say it. What happened to my princess, my Rosie. What happened? "Rose killed herself." Neville finishes. I think my heart stopped. My baby kill herself, Rose, my daughter dead. No it can't be, no anyone else. Not my Rosie, there must be a mistake. I just sit there shaking my head, this can't be happening. This has to be a dream, any moment I'll wake up and it will be fine. I know in my heart that it's not a dream but, this can't be happening. I need to see her. "Neville take us to her now." My voice is growl, "I need to see my daughter." He doesn't dare argue. Hermione is silent. We go through the near silent castle, to the hospital wing. I see her lying there. This is real, it's happening. She's dead. Her body is mangled. How could no one have seen this coming. Why did no one stop her. Why didn't they save her. How could this happen. IT'S NOT FAIR. Nothing's fair. She was sixteen, still a child. She hadn't lived. She wouldn't graduate, she wouldn't have kids, she was gone. My body is shaking, whether with sobs or fury, I have no clue. I would do anything to have her back, hell I would sell my soul to Voldemort. I want her back. I didn't even realize that my feet were carrying me forward, I'm now right by her side. Forgive me, for not being there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Tears started to roll down my face, I have never felt this kind of dread before. It's all consuming, I can't breath. My daughters gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN this was hard to write i actually cried well what do you think? Review? ~WeasleyatHeart99  
><strong>


	3. Hermione

**A/N so her is hermione's reaction. shuld i do Neville's? let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

><p>Ron and I are on the sofa his arm is around me. I can't believe that life could be so perfect. Honestly this looks like a picture from one of those silly movies, a burning fire, and a country home, but it's real. Nothing could ruin this moment.<p>

The enchanting fire turns green, and Neville falls out. His faced is lined with worry. He looks like his age has caught up with him overnight. His face terrified, serious and filled with sadness. Nothing could have happened? God I hope not. I might as well ask.

"Neville what's wrong, did something happen at the school?" I can tell by his face that something has something bad .I jump out of my seat and to the floo. I'm there before Neville speaks,

"Ron, Hermione, will you come with me to the school? Please." Ron instantly stands up after meeting my eyes, I know he can see the worry there. In turn we all step into the fire and spin toward Hogwarts.

When we all fall out of the fireplace, no one is in sight. If we're the first here then something happened to Hugo or Rose. _Let them be all right, just let them have too many detentions. _That is one thing I never thought I would hope for my children. Neville tilts his head towards the chairs, telling us without words to sit. I sit down more nervous than before. The look on his face is petrifying, the 'this is hard to say look.' I give Neville the look the says speak or be cursed. He swallows before saying

"I have no clue how to tell you this, but I have to. Rose, she, I'm sorry." What's wrong what happened to Rosie? Is my baby ok? Neville continues after looking at his feet. "Rose killed herself." My hand flies to my mouth to hold in a sob. Ron is shaking his head, he's in denial. I just want to cry, my poor baby. She must have been hurting if she did this. I wish I could have helped her. "Neville take us to her now." Ron snapped, "I need to see my daughter." He's angry, but it's not his fault. I can't seem to find my voice to tell him so. We slowly move through the quite castle, I hadn't realized how late it was. We reach the hospital wing, Rose is lying there, stiff and mangled, clearly dead. I can't hold back a sob. This is real, I never see her laugh or smile again. She's gone. Ron is shaking, slowly moving toward her. I move as well and stroke her cheek. Silent apologies go through my head _I'm sorry, Rose I should have been there. You needed me, I love you. _I can't bear to say good-bye not yet. I know she's gone, but I can't help wishing she would come back. My breath hitches as tears roll down my already wet cheeks. My daughter, is gone. Parents are not suppose to out live their children, never mind grandparents. I have to tell the family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN let me know what you think. Review please. ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	4. Teddy

**Disclaimer: Sadly not mine Thanks TabiPrewett For being my awesome beta**

* * *

><p>I hear a loud bark like laugh coming from my soon to be father in law. I smile and look over at Tori, my girl… no Fiancé. We had dragged Bill and Fleur over here so we could tell Molly and Arthur at the same time. I smiled looking around the Burrow. It was a home to all of us. We all grew up here. You would never find a family closer then the Weasleys.<p>

I see the fire turn green and I look over at Molly. She looks slightly shocked, clearly not expecting anyone. We all smile when we see that it's Hermione, that small smile was short lived. Every face falls when we see her face. The tear stains, the redness in her eyes, the dead look. I look at her with pleading eyes, hoping that everything is fine. She sees Molly and approaches her. She whispers something that only she can hear. Well if everyone had average senses, but as luck had it, my are more enhanced and I hear as well. "Rose killed herself." Was all she said before going back to Hogwarts. Molly's hands jump to her mouth and a tear slips down her cheek. She slowly lowers herself into a chair and I look at the clock that has the grandchildren on it. I see that like Fred's, Rose's hand is now silver instead of gold. She really is dead.

I shake my head and nod to Molly, telling her that I know. I make it out side before the tears trace down my face. I feel a stab of pure rage. Rose, little Rose who made me feel like a part of the family, Dead. It's not fair. I want to scream and shout, but I seem to have left my voice behind in the house. What happened to the happy tree year old, who told me that, she even if not by blood was family. Where did she go. Why didn't I see this. It was my job to protect her and I failed. I failed her.

I fall to the ground and pull out some grass. I hear Tori come up behind me and put a small and on my shoulder. I can hear her near silent crying. I guess Molly told them. She doesn't say anything, she just leaves her hand there until, my crying stops. She still says nothing. I don't think she can speak. She wasn't as close as I was to her, but there never was a closer family then the Weasleys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry It took forever to update, and for the short Chapter. Please Review ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	5. Albus

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm really slow at stories at the moment writers block**

**Disclaimer: Not mine all the characters are JK Rowling's **

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, to see the bright sun shining through the curtains of my tower dorm. Though it seemed to be a great day I have a feeling of dread in my stomach. Something is wrong. I can feel it. I've always had good instincts. I slowly dress, still getting used to the sun's rays. I walk down to the common room and see a few people doing last minute homework, and talking to their friends before the day starts. I head down to the great hall and see the teachers faces all looking grim. None more than Uncle Neville, or as he was at school professor Longbottom. Once seeing me, the only person in my family that gets up early. He calls me over. This worries me, though I don't let it show keeping my face calm. I didn't do anything that I know of.<p>

"Al" He starts and I know something's wrong, his use of my nickname more than anything else confirmed that. I know it has something to do with me. My thoughts jump to the feeling in my gut when I woke up. The dread, someone had dies. That much I knew, though I didn't want to admit it even to myself. The question left was, who? Who was at Hogwarts still? Who was close to Neville? Lily, Hugo, James, Rose, and himself. Well he could take himself out of that pool, so who was it.

Uncle Neville looks like he can't find the words. My mind is still whirling. I still can't figure out who died. I know in my heart that someone did. I see Hugo and Lily come in and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It clicks. Rose. I had seen James last night, he went to bed before he did. His heart picks up speed, with both fear and anxiety. _Please be wrong, let me be wrong. _He thought to himself. Neville seemed to regain his speech and whispered so only he could hear. "Rose…. Ki- died last night." He said seeming to change his sentence. I got what he meant though. Rose killed herself.

My heart stops for a second then pounds even louder in my throat. No this couldn't right. She wouldn't. She had to be there for me, to be my best friend. She had to be here to be my rock. She couldn't die. So many thoughts ran though my mind I don't even realize that he told the rest of my family. All I hear is my heard pounding in my ears and a muffled sob that came from my own throat.

I run out of the hall and keep running past the front steps and the lake. I reach the edge of the forest and I sit there under a tree. I slam my hands and scream in fury, "NO!" Why did you do this? I ask in my head. I want nothing more than to go back in time and talk her out of it. Tears start to pour down my face as I hide my head in my knees. "Why?" I ask softly, in barely a whisper. I should have seen this coming. I was her best friend. She could have told me, she should have. I lost her, my classmate, my cousin, and most of all my friend. I lost her.

I sit there for over an hour just thinking. I can't believe it, I don't want to, but yet I know it's true. I walk back to the castle in time for break. I don't talk to anyone till I see him. He's the one that made her do it. He's the one that played with her heart. "You!" I shout and he turns around looking at him with an expression that clearly showed his confusion. He knew why, they were friends. But that all changed. Their friendship died with Rose. "You son of a bitch, it's your fault." I say to him getting closer, not wanting to yell myself hoarse. The bell rings and I storm off to herbology, the one class I don't share with him. I'm glad, I couldn't stand to see his face right now. I wanted to avenge her. I keep my head down during herbology, making plans, Scorpius Malfoy was going to pay for making her jump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review even if it's just Love it or Hate it ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	6. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p>I have to groan as my alarm goes off. Why do we have class today. Couldn't it just be the weekend? I sigh as I roll off my bed and get dressed. I'm still pulling my tie into place as I walk into the great hall for a late breakfast. I grab a muffin and work my way to class while eating it.<p>

I get to potions and take my usual spot. I look around waiting for Al or Rose both of which share my table. Slughorn waddles in and begins class not drawing any attention to the two empty seats. He does give them a sad glance though I ignore it.

The double class goes by quickly and I take a look at my Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It looks right. Old Sluggy declares it fine as the bell rigs. I walk out to look for either Al or Rose. They can't both be sick could they?

I almost give up when Al comes up to me. I open my mouth to greet him when he yells at me. "You!" I have half a mind to shout back 'Me!' I don't I just looked mildly confused. "You Son of a bitch it's your fault!" What's my fault. What did I do. I walk off to History of Magic and wonder what I did. Nothing. I tell myself. You didn't do anything. I can't seem to concentrate during my next lesson, I wonder what got Al, usually so nice, to swear and yell.

After History I go and find Al. I have to know what's wrong. Before I reach there I meet James. I haven't really talked to him much. We're friendly as I'm friends with his brother and cousin. Are those tears in his eyes? No James is not the type of person to cry. "James?" I ask wondering what the hell is going on. He doesn't seem to hear me. I hear him mutter as he walks away, "why Rosie, why?" Rose what did she do.

I stand there in shock before Al finds me. He looks livid. I turn to him and raise my eyebrows at him. "You going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" I say hoping that a small joke could lighten the mood. It appears I'm wrong. As he punches me in the face. "What the hell Al?" I ask pinching my bleeding nose.  
>"You know what." He said scowling and shaking with Rage. "No I really don't." I say simply. "If you'd like to fill me in, on why you're screaming at me, it would be much appreciated." I tell him coolly. His face falls and he shakes his head. "You really don't know?" He asks me hoping I'm making it up. I just shake my head.<p>

No I don't know what's going on, but now I'm not sure if I want to. Hell if I'm going to get bad news I would rather it be from Rose, but I haven't seen her all day. Though maybe she's in trouble. Something was up with James earlier, something to do with her. "Al?" I ask softly. He looks near tears now too. Even if he did punch me he's still my mate. I mean something is wrong. I'm not one to just walk off while my friend is hurting. "What's wrong?" I ask looking around for some help. I almost wish Rose was here to help me out. She was always good with people. Yet another thing to love about her. But this isn't really time to list reasons why I love Rose.

I look back at Al, my best mate. He's looking down and I have to shake my head. "What's going on?' I ask again hoping it's something stupid like a cat dying or something. Al just looks up and mutters barely audible. "She's dead, Scor. She's dead." Then he walks off and I just look after him confused as ever. Who's dead. She? She could be anyone. His mom, his sister, his grandma, one of his cousins. I hear the bell signalling afternoon classes and I start to walk Defence Against the Dart Arts. I heal my nose still wondering who he was talking about. I have no clue. I'll just go to defence. I'll see Al there. I shake my head. Who was he talking about? Who was dead?

I walk into class and much to my annoyance Al is not here. Maybe he's just late. I think to myself as I take my seat in the front. I chuckle at the spot. Rose picked it. This was her favourite class. Where was she? Surly Al couldn't be talking about Rose. Not his Rose. No it must be someone else. She was part of his family she would be there too. I shake my head and try to pay attention to the professor. As it turns out I can't, my gaze keeps going to my left. Rose's spot.

She couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. No the world could not exist without Rose Weasley. It was impossible. No Al must be talking about someone else.  
>After double defence I run to find Al. I don't know where he would be. Where would I go if someone I love died? I ask myself. My room. Well that's just great I can't get there. I'm doomed. I sigh and walk up to the astronomy tower. I don't know why. I just feel tat I should go there. I reach the top step and I shake my head. It feels strange, it didn't used to feel like this. It's new, a new negative feeling. I sigh sinking down to the floor and looking over the edge. I close my eyes and I wonder, who was on the edge of this place, who wanted to end it all on the edge?<p>

James finds me. He looks at me with his oddly teary eyes. He sits down next to me. "It's was Rose Scor. Rose, she…. She killed herself." He tells me. He doesn't stay or maybe he did. I don't know, my world stopped with those words. My Rose killed herself. I feel the tears fall. I don't care anymore. Nothing matters, nothing without the girl who accepted me, before anyone else.

She was more beautiful than anyone else. She was the smartest girl in any class. She was sweet sitting next to that Malfoy boy. She was accepting and open minded still being my friend though I was not in her house. She was bold always saying what was on her mind. She was ambitious always wanting to beat me in everything. She always liked to race running around the lake and having fun. She loved to laugh and made so many people smile with her humour. She always made my day being open to hearing what was bothering me she told me what was going on too. She was always honest and true to who she was. She was always trying to solve problems using logic or when it failed a good duel. She would always stand up for what she believed in. Most of all she would always make me smile with the crazy stories she came up with, her creative mind. She was perfect in every way. The best Weasley I knew. The perfect girl.

"I love you Rose" I whisper to the night. I wish more than anything I could pull back time. I can't, no this is done. I stand up and walk to the edge. I close my eyes and shake my head. No This is it. The end of everything. Rose died as she lived, always on the edge. On the edge of perfection, of happiness. I walk slowly back through the castle. I walk to my room. I lost everything. Me and Al will never be the same. No Rose was what kept us together. She started our friendship and with her death she ended it. The castle seems almost empty without her. It's lonely and cold.

* * *

><p>It's a long time before I move on. A long time before I can be somewhat happy. I never fell in love again. Everything changed. Ron and Hermione changed and are more reserved. Teddy does everything he can for his little girl. He loved her more than anything. They named her Rose. Al tried his best to be happy, but deep inside he misses her. He tries though. Everyone tries. Yet here I am at her grave laying roses on it. Roses for my Rose. I walk away and go to my home. I walk out on my balcony and look down the fifteen stories. I stand on the edge. Just like my Rose. I close my eyes and jump.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it It's done Please review ~WeasleyatHeart99**


End file.
